1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an LC parallel resonant element including a parallel resonant circuit that includes an inductor and a capacitor and is located in a multilayer body.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, various kinds of LC parallel resonant elements each formed by embedding an inductor and a capacitor in a multilayer body have been devised. The multilayer body is formed by stacking dielectric layers. A conductor pattern is formed in each dielectric layer and conductor patterns in respective different dielectric layers are connected to each other via interlayer conductors. As a result, the inductor and the capacitor are formed in the multilayer body.
Usually the capacitor is formed by flat conductors formed in respective different dielectric layers and these flat conductors are arranged so as to face each other.
As illustrated in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-196391, the inductor is formed by loop shaped linear conductors formed in respective dielectric layers and interlayer conductors linking these linear conductors together. As a result, a spiral shaped inductor whose axis direction corresponds to a stacking direction is formed.
However, since the inductor described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-196391 is configured by the linear conductors, a line width is small and the Q value of the inductor is low. Therefore, the Q value of an LC parallel resonant element including this inductor is decreased.